emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Crossing: New Leaf/Recap
Recap Day 1 (November 18, 2013) Emile becomes the mayor of Palette. The ceremonial tree is planted. Day 2 (November 19, 2013) Shari moves to Palette, along with her time travel zombie virus. Day 3 (November 20, 2013) Amelia moves to Palette. Day 4 (November 21, 2013) Chugga gets his permission to work on his town. The first contest is started for a bridge. Day 5 (November 22, 2013) Pietro moves to Palette. Day 6 (November 23, 2013) Egbert moves to Palette. Day 7 (November 24, 2013) The wooden suspension bridge is started and funded. The island is shown at night. Day 8 (November 25, 2013) Chugga gets to know his animals better, and the yield sign is started and finished near Shari's house. A contest was started for any project available near any animal's house. The special visitor Katrina is shown. Day 9 (November 26, 2013) Chugga gets to know his animals better. Day 10 (November 27, 2013) The lost sailor Gulliver is met. The freebie contest closes. Day 11 (November 28, 2013) This was the day of the Harvest Festival. Day 12 (December 3, 2013) Chugga sees the new convenience store, T&T Mart. The Dream Suite is started and funded. Day 13 (December 4, 2013) Amelia moves out of Palette. The Dream Suite is shown off. Day 14 (December 5, 2013) The fountain for Molly's house begins construction. Day 15 (December 6, 2013) Chuggaaconroy begins to wear a Princess Peach dress chosen by ProtonJon for a whole week. Day 16 (December 7, 2013) Croque moves to Palette. Day 17 (December 8, 2013) Chester's house beguins to be built. Chugga travels to AndrewArcade's town, Arcadia, to show off multiplayer on the island and get the wet suit. Day 18 (December 9, 2013) Chester moves to Palette. The memorial street lamp for Amelia begins construction. Day 19 (December 10, 2013) Club LOL opens. Shampoodle also opens. The 2nd floor of the museum begins construction. Day 20 (December 11, 2013) The water pump for Biskit's house begins construction. The silver shovel is obtained on the 2nd floor of the museum. Day 21 (December 12, 2013) A custom-design sign depicting Wishy the Star begins construction at the spot where Emile wished for a Garden Gnome during the meteor shower the night before. Day 22 (December 13, 2013) The park clock in front of Egbert's house begins construction. A week has passed of Chugga wearing the Princess Peach dress. Day 23 (December 14, 2013) The Fishing Tourney. Emile won 1st place with a 218.30-inch Shark. K.K. Slider is shown off at Club LOL. Day 24 (December 15, 2013) Biskit and Shari become a couple. Shari was planning to move out, but Chugga has let her stay. Chugga announces the winner for the Wishy the Star design. Day 25 (December 16, 2013) Uneventful day, but Emile recalls the story of the Able Sisters and Tom Nook from previous Animal Crossing games. Day 26 (December 17, 2013) The Cafe is started and funded. A contest for the Reset Center is opened. Day 27 (December 18, 2013) The Reset Center is started and funded. Day 28 (December 19, 2013) Emile goes to MadameWario's town, Wee P!mp, and meets alternate universe versions of Pietro and Egbert. His Egbert gets sick. Day 29 (December 20, 2013) Shari continues to be a criminal. Emile decides to turn Egbert evil by bringing out his dark side. Emile gains the nickname "E-Bot" from Molly. Day 30 (December 21, 2013) The Winter Solstice. Day 31 (December 22, 2013) Emile funds a fire hydrant next to town hall, as a belated birthday present to Isabelle (2 days earlier) so she has a "bathroom" at work. Day 32 (December 23, 2013) Stinky announces he wants to leave town to get out of cleaning. The ceremony for the fire hydrant is held. Biskit attends, and so does Pietro even though he was, as Chugga stated, "Hiding behind the tree as to look like he's not involved with it." Day 33 (December 24, 2013) Toy Day. Emile as Santa delivered everyone's presents correctly. Day 34 (December 25, 2013) Chugga starts work serving coffee at the Cafe. A balloon arch gate in front of Pietro's house is started and funded. Day 35 (December 26, 2013) Palette achieves Perfect Town status. The Flower Clock is started and funded. Day 36 (December 27, 2013) Emile travels to MasaeAnela's town, Aurnion. An alternate universe version of Chester's house is seen. Amelia makes a surprise guest appearance in her town, and even mentions the street lamp. Day 37 (December 28, 2013) The public works project to remodel town hall to the Japanese style is started and funded. Stinky moves out of Palette, Chuggaa gives him a blue bench, so he can "benchpress" Day 38 (December 29, 2013) Emile puts on Majora's Mask and starts referring to himself as Majora, and calling himself a 'she'. The lighthouse is started and funded (Molly's suggestion) Day 39 (December 30, 2013) Chugga talks to all his animals, and gets to know them, before saying goodbye. Day 40 (December 31, 2013) The final day of the first part of the LP. Katie visits, then Chugga returns to Aurnion to give Katie adventures and celebrates the countdown for 2014. Chugga hints at his next LP being "in a land we have previously visited in our adventures." New Years Day (January 1, 2014) Chugga obtains a Zodiac Horse from Isabelle and announces he is going to accept streetpass request at MAGfest. Groundhog Day (February 2, 2014) Chugga obtains a Resetti Model, shows off T.I.Y and the Happy Home Showcase. Valentine's Day (February 14, 2014) Emile finds out his Valentine is Shari. He goes to talk to her and she shows him the first letter he sent her. Emile gets Hot Chocolate from Brewster, gets the Shrunk Funk Shuffle, the final emotion, and shrunk's uniform,and shows it off to Croque, who dances right back. Week Before Festivale (February 24, 2014) Kid Cat moves to Palette. Construction of the Classic Police Station is started and funded Festivale (March 3, 2014) March 3rd, 2014. Emile and the animals are dressed in colorful clothes. Pavé joins the party in the town plaza. The police station is built and Booker is introduced. Emile collects the Pavé furniture. Molly's Birthday (March 7, 2014) March 7th. Emile gave Molly pink carnations as a gift. Shamrock Day (March 17, 2014) The day Croque finally gets what he deserves: falling into a pitfall trap. April Fools Day (April 1, 2014) Emile gets everyone's pictures, and overreacts when he finds out Rocco's special skill is making puns. Saturday Before Emile's Birthday (April 5, 2014) Gracie visits Emile's town and K.K. sings 'K.K. Birthday'. Emile's Birthday/Festival of the Cherry Blossoms (April 8, 2014) April 8th. Shari invites Emile over to her house for a surprise party. Egbert and Pietro were also there. The three of them gave Emile some birthday shades. Molly and Biskit also gave Emile presents via mail. Shari's Birthday (April 10, 2014) April 10th. Biskit told Emile of his plans to move from Pallete on this date. Pietro's Birthday (April 19, 2014) April 19th. Presumably, Biskit again had second thoughts about moving again, as in the video, his house was briefly shown. Bunny Day (April 20, 2014) Emile meets Zipper and then gets the Egg Set. Nature Day (April 22, 2014) April 22nd. Emile gets the cool globe from Isabelle. He buys the castle renovation for his house. Weeding Day (April 25, 2014) April 25th. With no weeds in Palette due to the Beautiful Ordinance, Emile travels to his lesser-visited personal town of Leafside to pull the weeds there. Mother's Day (May 11, 2014) May 11th. Emile gets a pink carnation from his mother and donates the last fossil needed to complete the fossil exhibit of the museum. Biskit's Birthday (May 13, 2014) May 13th - It's Biskit's Birthday and Emile tries to get the best gift for him. Father's Day (June 15, 2014) June 15th - Emile gets a red carnation from his Dad, and reads the departing letter from Pango . Summer Solstice (June 21, 2014) Biskit moves out, and the Bug-off event happens in Palette for the first time as well as the summer solstice. Croque's Birthday (July 18, 2014) July 18th-Emile caught his first tarantula, announced Kid Cat's departure and introduced Fang and Anabelle. Fireworks Festival (August 3, 2014) August 3rd-Emile enjoys the fireworks display for the first time in Palette and buys some of Redd's Cookies. Kitt is also introduced. Chester's Birthday (August 6, 2014) August 6th Rocco's Birthday (August 18, 2014) August 18th September/October Updates (October 28, 2014) October 28th - Being sick for months and missing out of several updates since Rocco's Birthday, Emile tries to play catch up. Chester's departure has been announced and Cookie has been introduced. Halloween (October 31, 2014) October 31st - Emile enjoys Halloween in Palette and later that night in a sperate video, he goes to the dream town of Aika Village. 1 Year Anniversary/Finale (November 18, 2014) November 18th - Emile heads back for home, saying goodbye to the village of Pallet, leaving it in the hands/paws of Isabelle. Welcome Amiibo: Day 1 (October 8, 2017) October 8th- At long last, we reunite with the village of Pallete and see what's been changed in our 2 year absence. Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf